All the Time in the World
by Vaynor
Summary: HGGW sex scene. warning: femmeslash


Hermione broke from the kiss before even realizing what was happening. Emotions were swirling around inside her, forcing her eyes to open and gaze at the girl standing in front of her, faces flushed red in unison.

"That was... "

"I know," Ginny answered, gulping and looking at Hermione with a questioning look in her eyes.

Hermione smiled, blushing down at the ground and wrapped her arms around Ginny before kissing her passionately again, and again.

Ginny's lips moved southward, grazing the edge of her shirt and grazing her nipple. Hermione shuddered as her spine tingled. Ginny grinned devilishly at her lover and put her hands around Hermione's waist, slowing lifting them upward and her shirt along with it. How sexy she looked topless astounded Ginny, who almost knocked Hermione over trying to unclasp her simple black bra. Tearing it off of her, she knocked Hermione against the table and on to it, jumping on top of her in feral ecstasy. Hermione gasped as Ginny tried to take her whole breast into her mouth, and failing, bit her nipple playfully as Hermione groaned with pleasure.

"Wait just a second," Hermione whispered. "You've still got your shirt on," she added with a wink, and pulled, almost tearing, Ginny's shirt off and over her head. She had no bra on. This caused Hermione to almost melt as she dug her face into the crook of Ginny's neck, kissing ferociously. She moved down towards her sternum and kissed her there, shoving her face between her friend's ample bosom, all the while massaging her ass with her hands.

"Please, Hermione... Oh God!" Ginny demanded.

Hermione smiled and moved her hands around to the front of Ginny's jeans instead, slowing moving her kisses to her stomach. The pants were soon off after a brief struggle of wills between Hermione and the buckle of her belt but soon it was over, with Hermione left staring at Ginny's panties, wet marks already showing nearest her most sensitive parts. She moved them down to her knees, no time to move them any farther, the rush was that great.

She stopped kissing Ginny's stomach and moved back up to her mouth, and instead of placing her fingers back around her ass instead moved them into the deep core of Ginny's wetness, shoving with all her might. Already Ginny was moaning with pleasure, pushing her hips against Hermione's hand. Hermione could no longer concentrate on kissing and shoved her head next to Ginny's hugging her in a tight embrace and pushing their hips together in mutual excitement. Their vaginas clashed together time after timer, until they both started to feel the overwhelming sensation of orgasm budding up in them. After a few more pushes they both gasped in unison and cummed together.

Hermione fell back onto the table and groaned, opting for a more comfortable support. The empty classroom didn't have much in the way of comfort, but they made do with placing some pillows on the carpet. They both lay back onto the pillows, Hermione absentmindedly rubbing Ginny's clit as she stroked her hair.

"God Hermione, where did you learn to do that?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"Girls know what girls like," she giggled, "And I've got loads of practice," she said as she winked.

Ginny smiled then paused, "Oh shit! Oh fuck, Hermione, what am I going to say to Harry?"

Hermione's smile left her immediately and said, "You don't have to tell him if you don't want to, it could be our little secret."

"But, 'Mione, I don't want it to be a secret. I don't want to have to hide you from my life, I want to spend my days with you, wake up with you... make love to you..."

"Ginny, it's ok. We'll tell Harry when we're ready, don't worry, I'm sure it will turn out alright," she said soothingly.

She smiled and fell back into Hermione's arms and sighed.

"We really should go, you're going to be late for class, and you're never late for class."

"But don't say I did it willingly, I'd gladly miss the whole year of classes for you Gin."

Ginny blushed as she got up, taking a moment to show herself off a bit. As she pulled her shirt over her head Hermione grabbed her feet and made her fall back onto the pillows, on top of Hermione.

"Don't leave me Gin," she said suddenly serious and concerned.

"I'd never even think about it. Now, get off your ass and let's go to class," she said playfully.

Hermione groaned and got up, grabbing her shirt and pants and yanking them on after her bra. Ginny was already dressed.

"'Mione, you forgot your panties, they're on the table."

"Forgot them? No, no. Just eager for tonight," she replied slyly.

Hermione grabbed her book bag and walked towards the door before being stopped by Ginny's hand on her shoulder. She pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Hermione..."

Hermione smiled and blushed redder than the Weasely next to her. "I love you to, Gin," and she walked out of the door, feeling happier than she had in years.

_And just think of all the time we have, the year's just barely started_, she thought as she walked down the hallway.


End file.
